I'd do anything for nothing
by DrawnOnHeart
Summary: A friendship between Kakashi and Anko grows to something more than it should. A KakaXAnko fic. Rated T for my appalling language.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N **Ok I know this is probably quite short but its my first chapter so be nice. I hope you enjoy it. My summary wasn't very good so hopefully the story is better. It is the first chapter of the story and yes i do plan to write more. It is about Kakashi and Anko but as you will see Anko is with someone else in the beginning. Well enjoy.

**Disclaimer-**I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

Kakashi walked down the streets of Konoha, one hand shoved in his pants pocket, the other clutching is ever present Icha Icha book. As he passed the park he heard laughter, an uncommon sound since the last visit from Orochimaru. He turned to see Anko Mitarashi laughing gleefully in the arms of her boyfriend Genma Shiranui. They had been together for a month now and seemed to take every chance to flaunt it.

Kakashi stared at the purple haired ninja, finding himself wishing it was him she was cuddled up to.

"_If only she laughed like that for me.."_

Anko felt someone watching her; she looked up to see Kakashi Hatake looking over at her from across the park. His eye had an intense look about it, which she could see even from a distance.

She chuckled quietly to herself.

"_He is so….different. He intrigues me."_

She waved at him and saw him snap out of his stupor.

"_What's with him?" _she wondered as he shook himself, raised a hand and took off to the rooftops at a fast pace. "_Almost as if he wants to get away from me_," she thought, hurt at the possibility.

"_That was a close one," _Kakashi thought as he flew from rooftop to rooftop. When Anko had spotted him staring he had had to get out of there as fast as possible. He couldn't like Anko in that way. They had always been fairly close for colleagues and always had a laugh together but nothing else. Now he didn't know how he was going to face her with these feeling eating away at him.

---

"Hey Kakashi," Anko bounded up next to her colleague with a big smile across her face.

"Hey Anko," Kakashi mumbled. "Look I've got to go, things to do, people to see."

"Oh no you don't, you're not getting away from me that easily. I know something is wrong with you. So spill."

"Look nothing is wrong I'm just busy. I have to meet my team anyway. Don't want to be late now do we..." he said, glancing away nervously.

"Since when did you care about being late?" Anko snorted at the thought of Kakashi ever being on time for something.

"What's so funny? You think I can't be early occasionally?" ...though even Kakashi knew that he was kidding no one with his time crap.

"Seriously? Are you even the same person? Something went down earlier and your gonna cut the crap and tell me what the hell it was," Anko scowled, trying to look menacing.

"_God she looks so cute when she is trying to be angry."_

"Look, I just….. realised I had somewhere to be. End of."

"Whatever Hatake. I will get this out of you by whatever means." Anko often used her torturing skills on enemy ninjas and would threaten to get things out of her friends by using them.

However, Kakashi ever the perv pinked at the last remark.

"_Any means possible? Oh god I can only imagine."_

"_What's he blushing about? He can't seriously……the perv!"_

"Well as you so very well said before Kakashi people to do, things to see…"

"_Oh shit!"_

Kakashi sniggered at Ankos little slip-up of speech and coolly turned to walk away.

"Wait Kakashi, I didn't mean that I…."

"Shush. You have a tendency to ramble don't you? And as for the 'people to do' bit, I'm sure Genma would be ecstatic to hear that," Kakashi cut in mockingly.

Anko opened her mouth to rebuke him but he had disappeared in a puff of smoke.

"_Dirty minded freak. However his techniques are as sharp as ever. He made me forget completely about worming his little secret out of him. Oh, but he doesn't need to worry. I will get it out of him whether he likes it or not."_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** Well? Did you like it? Please review it I'm open to all comments except flames obviously. Constructive criticism would be good. Thanks.

DrawnOnHeart


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **Ok well this chapter is a bit longer than the last. Kakashi gets a bit of action later on. Nothing big but still quite fun I think. Hope you enjoy it. Read away my friends.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2**

Kakashi couldn't sleep that night. He lay thinking of Anko, thinking of how much she had changed over these pasts years. She had been so vulnerable when she came back from Orochimaru but she had built up her confidence. She had proved herself the last time Orochimaru had 'visited' Konoha.

"_She held it together better than most people." _Kakashi smiled softly to himself.

"_If only she was mine. I would tell her that every day..." _He trailed off in his thoughts.

"_I can't be thinking about Anko that way. I mean look at today, and now I'm having sleepless nights over it. It's a small crush…I can and will get over it."_

With this reassuring thought Kakashi settled himself down, sure he could sleep now he had calmed himself. However he found himself tossing and turning, just imagining all the ways Anko could 'torture' him.

"_Ooh she could torture me all she wanted," _he thought as he finally gave up on resisting his perverted thoughts.

Kakashi lay in his bed staring up at the ceiling letting his erotic thoughts pass through his head. Occasionally he gave a sigh of longing; half wishing it would all just go away. He fell into a restless sleep, his dreams populated with images of Anko.

---

Anko lay in bed, Genma's arms wrapped protectively around her. Kakashi sure had been right about her little speech slip up earlier, Genma had been very enthusiastic tonight.

"_Kakashi…" _Anko's thoughts wandered. _" Everything about him just beckons me in. Wait... why am I thinking about Hatake Kakashi when my boyfriend is lying with his arms around me?"_

Anko lay there, just pondering everything Kakashi had helped her with, every time he had been there for her. On missions when he had saved her life, and just when she needed a friend to make her laugh and make her work that little bit less boring.

"_I always took him for granted. I never noticed that he was always right there ready to help me, ready to mop up the tears and blood."_

As Anko came to this sudden realisation she jolted, waking Genma up.

"Huh…honey, what's wrong?" Genma said, tightening his arms round her.

"Oh. Erm, nothing just thinking. Sorry, did I wake you?"

"Well I would have thought that was obvious since I'm talking to you." Genma chuckled at his girlfriends' slowness. "What were you thinking about?"

"_Okay, I can't tell the truth. Not the truth, not the truth"_ Anko panicked while trying to think up some random, not very interesting lie.

"Oh, I was just thinking about Kakashi," she said lightly, with a smile.

"_Oh shit!"_ Anko silently cursed herself inside.

"You what!? Hatake Kakashi? Are you serious?" Genma yelled at her.

"_Oh boy is this gonna be a long night." _Anko sighed wearily.

---

Kakashi walked towards where he was meeting his genin team, over an hour late. However he laid eyes upon a sight he really didn't want to see. It was Anko and Genma.

"_Strange. They're not as cosied up to each other as they usually are. Maybe something happened between them. Still better not get involved."_

He carried on walking attempting to avoid them, not be dragged into whatever was eating at them. However they seemed to be determined to make a beeline for him.

"_God, what is with some people?" _He wondered angrily.

Kakashi contemplated making some joke about their seemingly rocky relationship but when he saw the look on Genma's face he decided against it.

"You are going to tell me right now exactly what has been going on between you and Anko," Genma ordered.

Kakashi was surprised. Him and Anko? There was nothing between them... so what on Earth was Genma talking about?

"Me and Anko? There is nothing going on between us. Honest," Kakashi replied, his tone bewildered.

"So that's why she spent all last night thinking of you?"

Kakashi threw Anko a puzzled look behind Genma's back. She threw him back one that said "So what if I was?"

"Well Genma, I can promise you there is nothing going on between me and Anko."

"_Though I wish there was,"_ he thought to himself.

"Humph." Genma snorted showing his disbelief.

Just then, Shizune came running up.

"_Talk about good timing,"_ Kakashi thought with relief.

"Anko, Kakashi, Hokage-sama needs you in her office."

Kakashi turned coolly to Anko.

"Guess we'd better hurry there then," he said with a slight grin.

"Indeed we must," she replied with a slight grin back.

As they set off Kakashi could feel Genma's glare piercing him. They walked in silence to Tsunade's office.

"Tsunade-sama is just fetching some files, she will be back shortly. Please go sit yourselves down." Shizune told them.

"_Oh shit. Alone in a room with Kakashi..." _Anko practically trembled at the thought.

As they sat down Kakashi remained silent. It was almost unbearable for Anko. She had to break it somehow.

"Look I just wanted to apologize for Genma just now. He overreacted. I was just thinking about how good friends we were, he had no reason…"

Anko trailed off because suddenly Kakashi yanked down his mask and pressed his lips to hers with amazing speed.

After the initial shock was over Anko found she quite liked this, kissing Kakashi. She wound her arms round his neck, keeping him locked to her. One of his arms encircled her waist; the other was cupping the back of her head, pulling them together.

Gently Kakashi pulled Anko onto his lap, never breaking the kiss. His mind was going haywire. He was kissing Anko!

"_OK, breathe Kakashi, it's just a kiss, it's going to be OK," _He reassured himself.

He gently broke the kiss but didn't let go of Anko. They sat there staring into each others eyes, or eye in Anko's case.

"_Oh my god. I'm actually seeing Hatake Kakashi without his mask, a thing people have dreamed of." _Anko was surprised she hadn't started hyperventilating.

Suddenly Anko released Kakashi's neck.

"Shit! Footsteps. Put me down," She whispered furiously, all the while struggling against his strong arms.

In one swift movement Kakashi placed Anko back on her chair. Has he pulled back he whispered in her ear, "Later, we need to talk."

He slumped back in his chair, flipped up his mask and faced the desk just as Tsunade walked in. His face was the picture of innocence.

Tsunade started to ramble about some mission she was sending them on but Anko wasn't paying attention.

All she could think about was what had just happened.

"_Did I just kiss Kakashi?"_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** So did you enjoy it? See what I mean about Kakashi's action. Next chapter I will hopefully put in the start of Anko and Kakashi's mission. I would also just like to say thanks to TwoTails and strangexdarkxrayne both who have been very supportive and helpful. Also to my best friend Elli who proofs everything for me as I can't spell or use grammer for shit. Ily Elli.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N** Well here is chapter 3. A few surprises in here and Anko and Kakashi set off on their mission. Exciting. Well I had this up before but the ending wasn't working for me so I have tweaked it a bit. Feel free to re-review if you want. –Hint hint-.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 3**

Kakashi swept off down the corridor the minute Tsunade dismissed him and Anko. He needed to get away, away from what had just happened. Unfortunately Anko seemed to have not forgotten about his little remark.

"Kakashi! What the hell was that in there?!"

"Erm…Well it was a kiss. You couldn't figure that out?" He replied, obviously flustered but trying to keep his cool.

"Well obviously but why the hell? You know I have a boyfriend and you know how possessive Genma is. I mean this morning he had a fit just at me thinking about you! Jeez Hatake what is with you?"

"_She seems furious. Did she really hate it? I could have sworn she was acting like she was enjoying it" _Kakashi was very confused by this all.

"Are you saying you didn't like it? Because if you didn't I apologize most sincerely." The expression on his face was pitiful. He looked upset, hurt and most of all confused.

"_She didn't deny thinking about me. So she must like me right? Unless she was thinking something really bad."_

"_He looks so hurt. I did enjoy it Kakashi, I really did I just don't know how to express my feelings for you."_

Anko never answered Kakashi's question. They just kept walking in silence. They had no idea what they were doing or where they were going.

Suddenly Anko had the best idea. She would do a Kakashi.

She grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him through a door into an empty room they were just passing. She kicked the door shut with her foot, hitting the lock shut. She yanked down his mask and their lips crashed.

"_There I did it! That's my way of telling him my feelings."_

After a while they pulled away, breathless. However they kept their heads together, breathing heavily into each others faces.

"Of course I liked it. Is that enough to prove it?" Anko murmured against Kakashi lips just before she kissed him again. Her arms wound possessively around his neck.

"_This woman is amazing. She is so perfect for me." _Kakashi thought happily to himself.

Anko pulled away sighing. Kakashi pulled a face at her.

"What was that for? I was enjoying that." He grumbled at her.

"You know why. Kakashi we can't do this. You know we can't…" Anko trailed off unwilling to finish her train for thought, not wanting to end it all with a few careless words.

"Why? Because of Genma? You can just end it with him can't you?" Kakashi was determined to keep up the endless flow of questions to keep her talking. To him her voice was heaven.

Anko pondered that last thought.

"_Well…I could end it. But I love Genma don't I? Do I love him?"_ She couldn't think while staring at Kakashis still unmasked face.

"Look I have to go. I have thing to think things through." Anko headed for the door.

"You sure do have to go." Kakashi put bluntly.

"_He agrees with me!?"_ Anko was shocked. She was sure he was going to argue, at least insist she stayed with him for a bit.

"I do?"

"Yes. We have a mission." Kakashi sent a stunning smile her way.

"_A mission? Alone…with Kakashi. Shit!."_

"_Hmm Anko looks a bit wobbly at the knees. Am I really that handsome?"_

Anko felt very weak suddenly. She felt Kakashi at her side, supporting her.

"I'm fine." She snapped at him. Then seeing the worry in his face she reached up and gave him a soft kiss on the lips. He looked pleasantly surprised at that.

"So. When shall I meet you for this mission? And you might want to explain it on the way. I kinda didn't hear" Anko smiled sheepishly.

"_Women."_

"Meet me in an hour at the main gate. Pack stuff essentials, I don't know how long we will be gone."

"Wait, where…?" Anko started but Kakashi was already gone.

---

"_What the hell am I going to tell Genma? How the hell am I going to tell Genma? Where the fuck is he?"_ Anko wasn't really thinking clearly as she ran back to her apartment.

"_What the hell do I pack? I don't even know where I'm going."_ She began to panic.

"Damn you Kakashi. Where the hell are you when I need you?" She yelled at the ceiling. For some strange reason she felt like crying. Everything was moving too fast for her liking. Yesterday she had happily spent the day in Genma's arms but today Kakashi was suddenly there, in the way of all her feelings. Just thinking of the way he kissed her made her weak at the knees.

Kakashi sat on Anko's windowsill, watching her. She seemed close to tears. He knew exactly why, he could read it on her face. She was confused about him and her, together. However he knew something, something maybe even she didn't know yet. He knew that she wanted him; deep down inside she knew they were destined to be together, but for now he should just keep it cool.

"Jeez. Ok, Ok I'm here. God woman you don't half yell loud." Kakashi jumped off the windowsill acting as if nothing had ever happened between them.

Anko just grunted but inside her heart flipped over.

"_He came when I called, he sensed my sadness and just came…No that's just silly he was probably going to come over anyway to brief me on the mission." _Try as she might Anko just couldn't help thinking that maybe they did have something special.

"We are going to investigate a base that was found by Asuma's team on their way back from a mission. It is believed that it might belong to Orochimaru. Tsunade did ask if you were ok with that and in your daze you agreed so you're coming, ok?"

"Orochimaru?" Anko questioned. Suddenly Kakashi worried maybe she wasn't as up for this as everyone had thought.

"Oh god I need to get that guy back. I say lets go kick some bad guy ass!" Anko flashed a smile in Kakashi's direction. She had let him worry, just for that second, that she might not be ok with it. It gave her a chance to assess his reaction and she had certainly come up trumps this time.

"Well come on then lets get packing," Kakashi said brightly, determined to not let Anko see the momentary worry that he was sure had passed across his face. Anko started to move about her apartment, finding all the necessities. He sat down casually on her bed, taking in the room around him.

It was about as single as his room, everything was simplistic just the bare essentials. The paint was peeling off the wall and everything was black, grey or off whiteish. Apart form the bed covers. They were a vibrant red colour, a dash of colour in the bland world that was Ankos apartment. He could imagine her lying there at night, her purple hair clashing horribly with the sheets. He loved even the idea of it.

"Ok I'm done. Lets go find some Orochimaru butt to kick." Anko could barely keep the smile off her face. As soon as he had appeared she had realised that he was all she needed.

---

Kakashi and Anko made their way of the main gate having said their goodbyes. Thankfully for Anko they hadn't been able to find Genma so no awkwardness had occurred.

"Bye guys," Izumo called out.

"Bye Izumo." They hollered back at him as they left the gates of Konoha.

They walked in a pleasant silence for a bit, just soaking up each others company. Then Kakashi broke the silence.

"You know I was thinking. You never did torture that information out of me that you were so desperate for yesterday." He smirked at the very idea.

Anko's heart jolted. Had that really only been yesterday? He knew that he was just teasing, but she wanted him so bad. She had to contain herself.

"_Who are you trying to convince Anko?" _She thought to herself. She knew it was hopeless. She was in his power.

Kakashi saw Anko hesitate. He immediately reasoned with himself.

"_She is thinking the same thing you are. This is mission, you are elite shinobi, you have to concentrate on this mission."_

He suddenly pulled Anko close to him his lips moving up and down her jaw line, gently kissing it.

"You and I both know that's all we are getting on this mission." He murmured regretfully, his lips pressed against the hollow at the base of her neck. Anko gave a shiver as his voice virbrated against her skin. She sighed and pulled away.

"It's for the best. We are probably two of the best ninjas in Konoha, we need to use our full focus. I promise, after." All though the sentence was short, they both understood it.

They stood for a few minutes, just staring at each other. They didn't need to speak. Their emotions spoke for themselves.

In the shadows a figure moved. He laughed quietly to himself.

"A weakness. Master will be pleased."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N** So what did you think of my new ending? I would like to hear what you think of it obviously. I would also like to hear your theories on who the shadow could be. Please review or I might have to start using threats. Also I think the next chapter will pleasantly surprise you. Hope to have it up soon.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N **Ok sorry it took me so long to update again. Well February 4th was my birthday:D yays so I was busy with that. Another reason was I just didn't feel motivated enough to write and I had temporary writers block. I find listening to my Naruto music does help with that. Anyhoo enjoy the chappy.

**Discalimer, cos I haven't included it in ages-** I don't own Naruto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Kakashi started to set up their tent for the night. Anko glared at Kakashi.

"What?" He said innocently knowing quite well what was up.

"Kakashi, where the fuck is the other tent" Anko demanded. He just gave her a cynical look.

"What other tent?" He replied sending a swift smile in her direction.

"Look Kakashi I like you and you know that but sharing a tent on a mission. I mean for gods sake I thought we agreed that this was a mission and we had to fully concentrate on the mission, not each other." Anko thought that she would cry if he said he had another tent, even after all she had just said.

"I have a very good reason for why I'm only putting up one tent." Kakashi paused, quite happy to just sit there taking in her expression.

"Well carry on with your "very good reason". I'm waiting." Anko demanded impatiently.

"_God she is a feisty one. How could I not like her?"_

"You forgot yours." Kakashi finished simply.

Anko was pissed off.

"What so you just forgot to tell me I would need a tent?"

"Maybe," Kakashi answered coyly with a smirk.

Anko just stared at him in shock. She was silent for a minute. Then came the outburst of rage.

"What the fuck Hatake? I thought you said we had to keep our full concentration," Anko demanded, sending him a glare that would have any other man scared shitless. Kakashi just smiled and suddenly he was stood behind her, arms wrapped around her waist, his lips at her ear.

"How can I help myself when you are so unbelievably tempting?" He murmured softly, pressing a soft kiss to her neck. Ankos cheeks flushed but she fought against his arms. However he was too strong for her, keeping her pinned to him.

"You and I both know that this is a mission and we must keep our focus but what's a little sharing of a tent," he asked her, a smirk across his face.

Anko was unable to answer, her thoughts going haywire as his warm breath tickled against her ear.

"Anyway what difference will it make? We are taking shifts for lookout so we wont be in the tent at the same time. Now lets finish getting this tent up and having some dinner." Kakashi pulled back swiftly, spinning away from Anko and back to the tent.

Anko was left standing feeling very confused and slightly hurt. She couldn't get her head around all these sudden changes of mood.

"Sure sure. I'll do dinner," she said plastering a smile on her face. Kakashi however heard the hurt in her voice.

"_I'm sorry Anko. I just don't know how to do this. I need to make sure I do the best for my village but I love you. I'm just so torn up inside at the moment."_ Kakashi found himself wondering why he couldn't just say things like that out loud so he could explain himself, explain his behaviour.

Anko busied herself preparing the dinner but couldn't stop a single tear falling down her cheek and Anko didn't cry easily.

"_He is torturing me on purpose. He is just like everyone else, a liar and a user. Just for a few minutes I thought someone actually cared enough about me that they could love me and stay with me."  
_

---

"I will take the first shift. You should get some sleep, you look exhausted," Kakashi lectured Anko.

"Fine." She stomped into the tent to get ready for the night. Sat out in the darkness Kakashi made a decision.

"Anko. I'm sorry." Those three words were enough for Anko. To her they explained everything. She stood in the tent, a silent smile spreading across her face.

"_Did she hear? Did she understand?" _The silence was making Kakashi paranoid. He settled up against a tree for his shift. The darkness was quickly closing round, soon he would have to uncover his sharingan.

Suddenly he felt something heavy fall in his lap. He reached to grab a kunai when he made out the face of his attacker. Anko. An unspoken answer to his questions.

They sat there for what felt like ages, just sitting there in comfortable silence.

"Anko. Is this wrong? Us being together. You're still with Genma for fucks sake."

"It doesn't feel wrong. I never loved Genma like I love you." Anko was glad of the darkness so Kakashi couldn't see her blush. She yawned to hide her embarrassment.

Kakashi chuckled to himself at the very obvious yawn. Then Anko yawned again, this time for real.

"Your tired babe. Get some sleep. I can take a bit of an extra sleep, after all I did keep you up. We need to be fully focused." Kakashi bent down, pulled down his mask and gave her a short, sweet goodnight kiss.

With his head bent down so it was level with her ear he took the opportunity it proposed.

"I love you too." He said simply. Shortly after he felt her head fall against his shoulder as she fell into a deep sleep.

---

Two shadows hid behind some trees, watching them closely.

"Keep close to them, stick to the plan. I'm going to report back to Master."

"What! But its my fucking turn."

"Jeez learn to keep that mouth of yours under control. You are in no position to complain. I'm in charge of this mission, I get to direct orders."

"That doesn't fucking mean you can give me the shit end of the stick. I'm getting a crap deal here."

"Well its your fault that I was placed with someone as stupid as you in the first place. I used to be trusted enough to do something like this on my own but ever since the incident in the rice country Master has not exactly well erm…trusted me as such."

"Ha sucks to be you."

"Sucks to be you because I'm still in charge and I'm still going to give the report. You know the plan so put it into action," replied the shadow as took off.

"Well fuck you Kabuto!" Yelled the second shadow at the trees.

---

"Come on sleepyhead. Oh for gods sake wake up already!"

Anko blinked as she woke from her deep slumber. When her eyes focused the first thing she saw was Kakashi bent over her. Then she realised that she could see him.

"Jeez what time is it?" She demanded, a slight hint of teasing in her voice.

"5 o'clock and don't you dare say that I was supposed to wake you up earlier. Like I hadn't tried." He grumbled at her.

"Oh yeah. I forgot to mention I'm a heavy sleeper." She said sheepishly. "Well you better get some sleep before we set off."

"Sure sure," a habit he had already picked up from her. He headed towards the tent, tugging his headband up to cover his sharingan.

"Where are you going mister?"

"Well to bed seeing as you just ordered that I sleep, I thought bed was the perfect place for that." He said, raising an eyebrow at her.

"But aren't you going to stay with me? I slept in you lap for the night surely I should repay you for that." Anko was baffled. Had she put him off in someway?

"Ok no. It might be socially acceptable for a girl to spend the night in a guys lap but not the other way around. So night….or morning whichever way you want it." Kakashi said wandering towards the tent again.

In the shadows of the trees something made its move.

The instance the flap closed after him Anko felt alone, almost as if everyone and everything bad in the world was suddenly out to get her now Kakashi was gone.

She almost called after him but stopped herself in time.

"_Anko pull yourself together. You're an elite shinobi who has been alone in much worse situations and your not even alone right now. Kakashi is just in the tent all of about 5 feet away. Is this really the kind of person I become when I love someone?"_

Almost as if he had sensed her distress Kakashi popped up behind her, wrapping his strong, reassuring arms around her.

"God you women don't half stress a lot do you?" He said playful. Anko replied by giving him a smack across the head.

"_How does he always know? He is always there when I need him. I don't even have to ask for him, he just comes."_

"Come on , we might as well get a head start seeing as you can't seem to survive without me for even a minute." Kakashi continued, a playful tone still there in his voice.

They started to pack up the equipment but the whole time Anko was still worrying.

"_Am I holding us back? He needs to sleep to be in top form but my sudden paranoia is stopping him from sleeping. Snap out of it Mitarashi, this is you for gods sake. Deal with it like you have all those times before."_

"Come on!" Kakashi was once again towering above Anko, snapping his fingers in front of her eyes this time. "Jeez daydream much?"

"I was thinking about you and that enough to send anyone into a stupor," Anko smiled sweetly at Kakashi before jumping off into the trees. Kakashi took off after her, shaking his head and laughing quietly to himself.

"You know you really are quite interesting to listen to when you sleep," mused Kakashi as they travelled through the trees.

"How so?" Asked Anko suspiciously.

"Well you don't half talk a lot and you're fairly violent. I think I sustained a few bruises last night. Not that either of those are abnormal for you, just normally you are awake when they are occurring," Kakashi said slyly, preparing himself for a punch. However when the punch didn't come he turned round to check Anko was ok.

"What did I talk about?" Anko said in an almost strangled voice.

Kakashi smiled softly at her.

"Mostly about me. You said you loved me."

"But you already knew that."

"Yes but it was still nice to hear it," He said with a small, almost sad smile to himself. Then with sudden speed he turned round and threw a kunai directly at her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N **Well what did you think? Sorry I left it as a cliffy. I just thought that was a great chapter ending. The more reviews I get the quicker I will update. I realised I had loads of mistakes in this chapter so I edited some things.

**To come next chapter- **More about the shadows, we already know one of them is Kabuto so I guess you can guess who the "Master" is. Bet you can't guess the other shadow though.


End file.
